Caçador de recompensas
Caçadores de Recompensa eram indivíduos que poderiam ser contratados para capturar ou matar um alvo designado. O alvo teria um preço ou uma recompensa sob sua cabeça, que seria coletada pelo caçador de recompensas após uma captura bem-sucedida ou prova de morte. Em alguns momentos, poderiam aliar-se como parte de uma missão maior ou para lidar com alvos perigosos. Alguns caçadores atuavam como mercenários e eram contratados para tarefas ao invés de rastrear recompensas. Hutts geralmente mantinham esses mercenários caçadores por perto a fim de que tivessem guarda-costas experientes e capazes de protegê-los; Jabba o Hutt era um Hutt que mantinha diversos caçadores renomados em seu palácio e em sua proximidade durante as Guerras Clônicas e na Guerra Civil Galáctica. Na Era do Império Galáctico, muitos caçadores de recompensas eram afiliados com a Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas. As recompensas poderiam ser coletadas de diversas maneiras. História Durante os últimos anos da República Galáctica, Jango Fett foi contratado por Darth Tyranus para ser o modelo genético do Grande Exército da República. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, El-Les e Bric foram contratados para ajudar a treinar os soldados clones. Com o reinado do Império Galáctico, muitos caçadores de recompensas foram afiliados à Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas, que foi autorizado pelo Escritório Imperial de Investigação Criminal a emitir um Certificado de Manutenção da Paz Imperial, o que deu acesso aos caçadores de recompensas ao . Após a Batalha de Endor, o caçador de recompensas Zabrak, Jas Emari, tentou adquirir recompensas da Nova República nos escritórios imperiais Almirante Rae Sloane, Grande Moff Valco Pandion, General Jylia Shale, o financista Arsin Crassus e o Conselheiro Imperial Yupe Tashu. Emari posteriormente se juntou ao time de Norra Wexley e desempenhou um papel na rebelião em Akiva. Nos meses após os acontecimentos de Endor, o caçador de recompensas Dengar previu que o novo governo começaria a forçar recompensas em outros caçadores de recompensas. Em 5 DBY, o Grande Almirante Sloane contratou o caçador de recompensas Mercurial Swift para assassinar o vice almirante Perwin Gedde e para resgatar o comandante Brendol Hux e seu filho Armitage Hux de Arkanis sob ordens do Almirante de fuga Gallius Rax. Após o ataque no Dia da Libertação contra Chandrila, a Nova República começou a negar serviços aos caçadores de recompensas em resposta à paranoia em massa após o ataque. Mais tarde, Swift decidiu recolher a generosidade do senhor do crime do Sol Negro, Gyuti, sobre Jas Emari. Ele contratou Dengar, Embo e Jeeta como sua equipe. No entanto, Emari conseguiu transformar a equipe de Swift contra ele, convencendo-os de que a Nova República os recompensaria por ajudar a caçar a Grande Almirante Sloane. Devido aos seus serviços durante a Batalha de Jakku, Dengar, Embo e Jeeta receberam perdões completos e algum dinheiro da Nova República. Eles então se juntaram à equipe da Emari. Posição Trabalhando durante as Guerras Clônicas Antes do início das Guerras Clônicas, o Lorde Sith Darth Tyranus contratou Jango Fett para ser o molde genético dos clones do Grande Exército da República. Tyranus contratou, então, Fett e Zam Wesell para assassinar a Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo a pedido do Vice-Rei Nute Gunray, da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Darth Sidious, mestre de Dookan, contratou Cad Bane para roubar um Holocron do Templo Jedi. Ele também contratou Embo para atacar o senador Rush Clovis. Alguns dos caçadores de recompensa, como Sugi, Seripas, Embo e Rumi Paramita foram contratados pelo Feluciano Casiss a fim de proteger sua vila. Sugi e Seripas foram contratados pelo general Wookiee Tarfful com o propósito de levá-lo juntamente com seus soldados para resgatar Chewbacca dos caçadores Trandoshano em Wasskah. A República ofereceu recompensas por fugitivos durante as Guerras Clônicas, como Savage Opress. Até mesmo os Separatistas ofereceram milhões de créditos pela cabeça de qualquer Jedi. Sib Canay contratou Greedo para raptar as duas filhas do presidente Pantorano Papanoida e levá-las a Tatooine. Trabalhando com o Império O Império Galáctico contratava caçadores de recompensas para caçar Rebeldes. Demais indivíduos também poderiam estar na lista. Jabba o Hutt pôs um alto preço na cabeça de Han Solo que foi capturado por Boba Fett. Aparições *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novel * *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Livro I, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 2: Livro I, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Livro I, Parte III'' *''Lando, Parte II'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Lando, Parte IV'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' * *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Bloodline'' *"The Face of Evil" }} Fontes * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; images #7, 12 * * * * ; image #9 * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Caçadores de Jedi Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Assassinos